NonNormal Day
by Alicia Roth
Summary: What Happens when you  get Lady Gaga and Death Note Together well  just look inside and find out


Discamer: i do not own Lady Gaga Or Death Note

* * *

It Was a Normal day here at Wammy's

or so i think

* * *

Meanwhile

Matt is Just Sitting in His Chair playing Video Games and what not

Just then when he was about to reach for a cigarette

Poker Face Blasts Out from a room

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me_

_(I love it)_

_Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Matt Sighs

" Great just Great"

* * *

But With Light ...Welll lets just say not so good

Light was just simply doing work and it was important to him and when he was just about to press the save butten ,Poker Face Blasts out from out side his room, and press the delete butten by accident .

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me_

_(I love it)_

_Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

" ERGHHHHHHHHHHHH MISA TURN THAT OFF"

_Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

" MISA"

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read-a my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

"MELLO"

_No he can't read-a my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

" YOU GUYS"

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me_

_(I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun_

" Mello or Misa TURN THAT OFF "

Poker face turns off

" THANK YOU "

1 HOUR LATER

Light just finished typing his Work when

_I know that we are young._

_And I know you may love me._

_But I just can't be with you like this anymore._

_Alejandro._

" HAHAHAHHAHAH"

_She's got both hands_

_in her pocket._

_And she won't look at you,_

_Won't look at you_

" hahahaha VERY FUNNY GUYS "

_She hides true love_

_En su bolsillo._

_She's got a halo 'round her finger._

_Around you._

" OK YOU GUYS " Light looks around covering his ears

_You know that I love you boy._

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice._

_At this point I gotta choose,_

_nothing to loose._

"YOU CAN STOP "

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Alejandro._

_I'm not your babe._

_I'm not your babe, Fernando._

" guys TURN IT OFF"

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch._

_Just smoke one cigarette and hush._

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro._

_Alejandro._

_Ale-ale-jandro._

_Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]_

_(Just stop. Please. Just let me go. Alejandro. Just let me go.)_

" I CAN'T HEAR YOU "

Light starts going insane until he got in idea

* * *

mean while

Matt is just sitting playing video games in the room with Mello, Near, Misa , And the Task Force

When Matt realized something

" Misa "

" yes " Misa Turns to look at Matt

" Why the Hell are you here"

" oh MISA MISA IS HERE WITH LIGHT DUH"

"THEN GO TO HIM"

" OH YEA OK "

Misa Was just about to get up when Light just came to the door looking really pisssed

" dude what the hell happen to you"

" yea how pissed in your drink this morning "

" NO ONE IT JUST THAT LADY GAGA 'S -

Misa cuts him off

" SHES HERE"

" NO -

Misa & Mello whined

" NO SHES NOT HERE BUT HER MUSIC IS ANNOYING ME WHEN I AM DOING MY WORK "

Matt looks at Light and says

" your DOING DOING DOING YOUR WORK HOWS IS THAT EVEN- HoW DO YOU "DO" YOUR WORK "

" NOT THAT WAY I WAS TYPING MY WORK "

" GOOD JOB BUDDY "

"HAHAHA ANY WAYS LETS FIND THE PERSON WHOS MESSING WITH US"

" sure why not lets just get the task force to come with "

" YES THAT IS A GOOD IDEA COME LETS FIND THIS PERSON NOW"

* * *

Any Ways The Task force , Mello , Matt , Near, Light & Misa go on there way to find the source

but on there way they find L looking at the wall

" uhhhhhhhhh L what are you doing"

""

" wha- "

" Light-Kun shut up "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" ok now you guys are looking for the source of the Music Right "

" how did you know"

" because i am L ...plus it helps that you were yelling it out Light-Kun"

" uhhhhhh sorrry about that hhehhehehehehehehehehehehe"

* * *

Any ways The Task Force , Mello , Matt , Near,Misa L , Light go on there way to find the source

Just then Bad Romance goes on

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

Matt Starts Dancing abit

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

Misa starts dancing abit too

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

Mello starts doing the Point

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want you leather studded kiss in the scene_

_And I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want a bad,your bad romance_

They pass by and see people dance

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

They passed by Watari and saw him dancing weridly but cool

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

then they see everyone dancing like the people in the Video

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_'Cause you're a criminal_

_As long as your mine_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertical stick_

_Want you in my room_

_When your baby is sick_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want a bad,your bad romance_

Even The Task force started to dance like everyone else

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

L pulls Light away from crowd and pulls him in a closet

_Walk walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Imma Freak bitch baby_

" L what are you doing"

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_(The Same But In French)_

L starts Making out with Light

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_and all your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

Everyone else other then L & Light were still dancing

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

"I love you light-kun"

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

" I love you too L "

_Both go back to what they were doing_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

Everyone but L & Light Fall


End file.
